


Devil's Mistake

by toffeepillz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ...theyll be ok, Abuse, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, hazbin babes going through it, idk man, light smut maybe??, lucifer probably has a minor role here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeepillz/pseuds/toffeepillz
Summary: Lucifer made some bad decisions, and now the year's Extermination will be worse than ever before.No big deal, right?Not at all, until these 'angels' go rogue and make a horde of practical zombies out of Hell's population.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Devil's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> this is in no way, shape, or form affiliated with Hazbin canon. characters and series belong to Vivziepop, this is just a story to go along with my alternate universe.
> 
> ALSO, the first chapter is a very short chapter. my apologies, it's solely meant to introduce the characters and issues which they are facing. hopefully, future chapters will be much longer. though, updates will be slow, and i’m not even a hundred percent sure i’ll continue this au. 
> 
> **additional note: please don’t comment any criticism if it isn’t asked for, thank you.**

It was nearing midnight and soft footsteps echoed throughout the corridors. These footsteps belonged to none other than the Princess of this damned place itself, who was pacing back and forth after _several_ nights with very little sleep. 

"Please, hun...you haven't slept properly in weeks. _Come lie down,_ " came a soft voice, belonging to a petite moth demon who stood in the doorway of her room, dressed in a bathrobe. Charlie, startled by the sudden voice, looked up with wide eyes. She was happy to see that it was her girlfriend who had spoken, her expression softening into a tired smile. She finally stopped pacing.

"I appreciate your concern Vaggie, but..." the blonde sighed, but was unable to finish her thought.

"You're worried. I know. _But there's not a thing you can do within a span of a few minutes_ ," sighed the moth, gently, "so just come on to bed, love."

She was right.  
  
Vaggie was right.

_And Charlie hated that she was right._

The blonde groaned with frustration and bowed her head in shame. She soon felt a warmth envelop her. She smiled softly, realizing that she was being hugged. It was a familiar warmth, _it was Vaggie's warmth_.

" _You'll get there eventually. I promise you. This just isn't the year..._ " the moth hummed out, keeping her tone quiet. She knew Husk was likely passed out somewhere, and Angel was still...out. _If she was being honest, she couldn't care less for Alastor and where he was, much less what he was doing, but he was probably in the hotel somewhere_. 

The pair stayed that way for a bit, startled by the door opening and slamming shortly afterward. Vaggie jumped back and prepared to go back into her room, in case she would need her spear.

That theory quickly proved itself wrong, though, as the sound of stifled sobbing soon replaced the silence that lay heavy in the atmosphere beforehand. Charlie decided to investigate, Vaggie following after her. They each frowned at the sight unfolding before them.

There sat a disheveled Angel, mascara running messily down his face. 

" _Goddamnit, I spent too much money on this fuckin' makeup for it to be runnin' like this-_ " he grumbled out, hugging his knees to his chest. He'd sunk to the floor in front of the door. _Obviously, another rough night_. 

" _Ugh! Fuckin' asshole...I ain't got a clue what else he could want! The show was beyond successful tonight..._ " the spider hid his face as he cried and rambled. Charlie and Vaggie exchanged a glance, looking back at Angel soon afterward.

" _Oh, my.._ " cooed a rough voice, teasingly, " _what a mess._ "

Alastor.

That grin was unmistakable, and so was the mechanical voice which spoke the taunt so gingerly. Angel looked up at him with a scowl, tears still flowing freely down his face as he forced a heel off, holding It readily in his hand. Both of the girls kept their distance.

"Shut it, you..! You-!" Angel struggled to find words, _and frankly, it was a bit amusing to the deer_.

"Asshole!" Angel settled with a simple insult, chucking the shoe at the overlord, seeing him dodge it without flaw. He smirked.

"Now now, Angel... _manners_ ~" he cooed, hands behind his back. The response made the spider snarl and growl.

"O-Okay you two," Charlie began breathily, "maybe we should all just...take a moment to calm down. Doesn't that sound--" a loud noise interrupted the girl, shaking the building and those around it. Vaggie caught Charlie before she could fall over as a result, _leaving Alastor to just stumble and hold himself up on a table._ Angel, on the other hand, was already on the floor, so he held up fine.

" _Oh, no.._ " Charlie sighed out helplessly, hugging Vaggie tightly.

"Uhh, _I ain't no professional or whatever, but_ _maybe we ought'a seek some sort'a shelter,"_ Angel commented from the floor, wiping his face and standing up. 

" _Not that I'm judging,_ " Alastor started, " _but just where, exactly, are we meant to go_?" He scoffed out, straightening his own posture once more. With a groan of frustration, Angel shrugged.

"What? Ya think I know, asshole? I just threw it out there," the spider grumbled, leaving the deer to laugh gently in response.

"Looks like the Princess here should have invested in a basement, at the very least, hm?" He purred out teasingly, shaking his head. 

"Honestly, this is what you aimed to prevent in the first place, is it not? The calamity, the destruction, _the death_?" For a moment, his tone grew dark and so did his eyes, before returning to normal. "Yet, you made no effort to implement some sort of... _safe place, if you will_ ," he hummed with a false sense of fondness. Vaggie growled in response, the deer's smirk only growing.

" _Now now, don't let me get you all riled up, dear.._ " he grinned, another explosion going off elsewhere. It was further and barely shook anything nearby.

_Of course Alastor wasn't bothered. Why would he be? He derived his sick, twisted pleasures from chaos and violence. Pain was his only entertainment._

Before matters could escalate further, a phone rang.

Charlie fished her mobile out of her pocket, catching everyone's attention. The girl's face went pale and her eyes wide, voice shaky as she spoke.

" _I...I have to t-take this.._ " she gulped, walking away from the crowd as she picked up the call. Vaggie frowned and reached out, but decided to let her go.

After walking away, Charlie leaned against a wall around the corner, sighing gently as she spoke.

" _Dad?..._ " 

"Not quite," spoke a soft voice, "Charlie, dear, I apologize for the late notice but... _your father's gone and done something stupid again," it sighed._

_A woman's voice._ Soft, _yet mature_.

_Also, vaguely familiar_.

If not her _father_...

"Ah, _what's he done_?"

While she wasn't necessarily disappointed to be speaking with her mother, _she was somewhat hoping it was her father, instead_.

Oh well.

Lilith paused.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I believe his age has finally caught up to him... _he's lost it_ ," she laughed breathily, but there was an undertone of fear laced in her typically-composed voice. "I'm not sure of his whereabouts, whether he's gone into hiding without notifying me or if he's just plain _missing_. Regardless, I took it upon myself to investigate earlier and...well," she sighed, and her voice became quiet, " _his journal gave no specification, but he's written--no, rambled--about some huge mistake he's made. I noticed a mention of his hoping for your hotel's success and wellbeing, and while I'd like to think he's changed, that just seems off."_ Though it broke Charlie's heart to hear, she knew it was the truth. 

" _And further down, it mentions something about this year's extermination being hundredfold to those of previous years. There are bullet points that mention staying safe, being wise, and then an empty one. Also, a small sketch of an angel._ "

Charlie pondered for a moment. She couldn't finish her thought, though, as Lilith spoke once more.

" _He was preparing for something big, Charlie,"_ she paused, " _and you may have to assume his position sooner or later...ah, I have to go, but remember that I love you, and I wish you the best. Goodbye. Stay safe, sweetie,_ " she cooed, not giving Charlie any chance to respond before she hung up, leaving the poor girl to stand there, dumbfounded and confused.

She couldn't seem to catch a break, soon hearing her name called, the voice pulling her from her thoughts.

"Charlie! Charlie please, I know you've got a call, but ya gotta see this-" it pleaded, Charlie turning to see who it was.

Angel stood there, frantic and still disheveled.

"Angel? _What's wrong_?" She inquired softly, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder before seeing him flinch, immediately drawing it back with a frown.

" _H-Heh, sorry, I-I just.._ "

"No, no, it's alright. Just..go on-" Charlie interjected, Angel blinking at her a little in response.

He uttered a shaky sigh.

" _Your dad, or whatever..he's at the door,_ " muttered the spider, quietly.

" _M-My..._ " she brushed anxiously through her hair, brushing past Angel and rushing back to the front entrance, where she'd be met by a sight she never thought she'd see.

Vaggie stood off to the side, watching with wide eyes as Lucifer stood in front of the door, _and he was being **taunted** by Alastor_.

"My, my..." he hummed, glancing at Charlie with a scoff, " _I never imagined His Majesty would be so..._ " he cracked up, " _short_." Lucifer snarled up at the deer demon, who very abruptly made a statement.

" _Oh, hello, Charlie,_ " he cooed out lowly, not breaking eye contact with Lucifer.

" _I see you've brought unwanted company into this building, Charlotte,_ " Lucifer retorted with a growl.

"Haha, how charming...you never told me your father was such a flirt."

"Okay okay! Uhh," Charlie pondered, looking between the two powerful demons, "d-dad, what brings you here?" She asked nervously. Lucifer turned to her with a sigh.

"Charlotte, darling--"

"Charlie."

" _Charlie_ , darling, I came to give you a notice," the king sighed out.

"A notice? _Of what_?" Inquired the blonde, with confusion.

"The angels. _They've gone rogue_ ," he clicked his tongue, "in short, they're doing everything in their power to _destroy us_."

"Huh?" Charlie pried, Lucifer clearing his throat.

"Charlie, there isn't much to explain. _I'm not exactly sure how to_...all I can do is advise you to _remain indoors_. All of you. _And if any one of you is attacked by an angel, do not hesitate to...deal with it accordingly._ That's all I have to say. _Best of luck to you lot_." Before anyone could react, Charlie's father was gone, leaving everyone speechless.

_Like some sort of cliffhanger to a story._


End file.
